<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance tae your Daddy by DancingLassie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563026">Dance tae your Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLassie/pseuds/DancingLassie'>DancingLassie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Scottish Medley [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciri is Geralt and Yennefer's daughter, F/F, Feel good Friday, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Roach is a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLassie/pseuds/DancingLassie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Did you know that Ciri has a girlfriend?” comes Yennefer’s furious voice over the phone one Wednesday evening.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>“What?” Geralt is so surprised he drops the knife he’s using to butter a bit of late-night toast.  “She has a what now?”</i></p>
<p>Geralt is faced with the horrible realisation that his baby is growing up.  And he's not necessarily the one she'll always come to first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Scottish Medley [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance tae your Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thanks to at <a href="https://willowherbgardens.tumblr.com/%22">Willowherb</a> for editing!  </p>
<p>This is the third in my modern au series, but can probably be read on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you know that Ciri has a girlfriend?” comes Yennefer’s furious voice over the phone one Wednesday evening.</p>
<p>“What?” Geralt is so surprised he drops the knife he’s using to butter a bit of late-night toast.  “She has a what now?”</p>
<p>“A <em> girlfriend</em>,” Yennefer shrieks.  “And she <em> didn’t </em> tell us!  I walked in on them making out in the living room when I came home from work early.  I thought Annika was just a friend.  Now, did <em> you </em> know? <em> ” </em></p>
<p>“No!” he protests.  “I wouldn’t have let her keep it from you if I did know.  What do you take me for Yen?”</p>
<p>He can hear her seething on the other end of the phone.  “We’re coming over,” she snaps and hangs up on him.  He’s left blinking in the kitchen trying to absorb the new piece of information about his daughter that has just been unceremoniously dumped on him. </p>
<p>Ciri is… dating.  Is she allowed to do that?  His baby?  She’s sixteen. </p>
<p>He conveniently tries to ignore what he’d got up to at that age.  He’d already met Yen by then.  She’d been a year above him at school and their on and off again relationship was the stuff of high school legend.  There had been a few close calls and Ciri had nearly had an older brother or sister by the time he left school to start his apprenticeship when he was almost seventeen.</p>
<p>Jaskier comes strolling into the kitchen, Pegasus panting happily behind him.</p>
<p>“Are you alright love?” he checks, when he sees Geralt standing dumbly in front of his toast.</p>
<p>“Ciri has a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Oh good, she finally told you then.”  He tries to reach around Geralt to steal his toast but his fiancé shoots out a hand and grabs his forearm.</p>
<p>“Wait, you <em> knew</em>?”</p>
<p>Jaskier blinks at him in bewilderment.  “She didn’t mention that she told me?”</p>
<p>“She didn’t say anything at all!” Geralt explodes.  “Yen caught them…  Yen caught them.” </p>
<p>“Ah…” Jaskier awkwardly prises his arm from Geralt’s uncomfortably tight grip.  “And how is Ciri?”</p>
<p>Geralt gapes at him.  Jaskier doesn’t seem to be grasping the magnitude of this at all.  Also, why did Ciri tell <em> him </em>first?  Geralt’s her dad!  He’s always tried to be supportive, and she can’t have expected him to be homophobic or too weird about it.  Look at who his fiancé is!</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he admits.</p>
<p>“You don’t know?  Geralt, how can you not know?  Didn’t you give her a chance to talk?”</p>
<p>“Yen hung up before I could say anything.  Anyway, you can ask her yourself.  They’re on their way round.”</p>
<p>“Geralt.”  Strong arms trap him as he tries to turn away, holding him close.  “What’s going on in that head of yours?  Are you mad that I didn’t tell you?”</p>
<p>No, he’s not mad.  Just… disappointed.  In himself most of all.  Surely, he should have noticed this on his own?  Was he that obtuse?  Is this why Ciri didn’t want to tell him? </p>
<p>Jaskier seems to have misinterpreted his silence for a ‘yes’, because he tightens his grip around Geralt’s waist and presses his face into his lover’s hair.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my place to tell you.  How would you have felt if I told you before Ciri was ready?  She was planning on telling you two; she was just working some things out first.”</p>
<p>“But she still told you first.”  He doesn’t mean for it to come out as an accusation, but he suspects it does. </p>
<p>Jaskier sighs heavily against his neck.  “I think she suspected that I already suspected.  Annika is in the same music group as Ciri at the youth centre.  I saw them getting close, and yes, I realised there was a spark between them.”</p>
<p>Geralt curls his arms back around Jaskier, a silent apology for his tone.  They stay wrapped in each other for a few moments, Pegasus sitting patiently next to them.  Geralt breathes in the calming scent of Jaskier’s familiar citrus shampoo and slowly and deliberately counts to ten.</p>
<p>When he gets to seven, there is a frantic pounding on the door.</p>
<p>“You’d better go and get that,” Jaskier unwinds from him.  “I’ll make everyone tea.”  He turns to the kettle and busies himself with filling it with water.  Geralt places an affectionate kiss on the top of his head and bravely makes his way to the door.</p>
<p>It opens before he reaches it, Yennefer having presumably remembered that she has a key, and the two most important women in his life stalk in.  Both are red faced and fuming.  Ciri doesn’t even acknowledge him.  She storms straight past him.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Yennefer screeches.</p>
<p>“To my room!” Ciri snaps back and slams the door to her bedroom shut the moment she’s through.  The effect is only slightly ruined by Pegasus who, ever the peacekeeper, paws at her door, whining pathetically.  The door opens a crack, just enough for the dog to wriggle his way in, and then closes again, much more gently this time.</p>
<p>Jaskier emerges from the kitchen with a tray of mugs.</p>
<p>“Where’s Ciri?” he blinks. </p>
<p>“In her room,” Geralt informs him.  “Come on Yen.  Let’s sit down in the living room and we can talk about all this.”</p>
<p>Yennefer only manages one polite sip of her tea before she’s on her feet, pacing furiously.  Roach has taken up her preferred seat on Geralt’s lap and will not be moved so he can’t join Yennefer’s back-and-forth.  He absentmindedly scratches the top of Roach’s soft, furry head.  He finds the automatic, mindless gesture strangely soothing.  It gives his hands something to do as he tries to examine his thoughts and feelings.</p>
<p>Mainly, he just feels a bit overwhelmed and confused.  This has all seemed to come out of nowhere.  He hadn’t ever suspected that Ciri might prefer girls over boys.  Or does she?  Maybe she’s equal opportunity, like Geralt and Jaskier.  Does Jaskier know?  Why hadn’t she told him?  Was he that unapproachable?  Did she still distrust him for the mess he and Yennefer made during the divorce?</p>
<p>“She’s broken our trust!” Yennefer declares to them.</p>
<p><em> What? </em> Geralt pulls himself out of his thoughts and back into the room.</p>
<p>“That’s, perhaps, a bit harsh,” Jaskier pipes up.  His tone is careful and diplomatic.  “Most teenagers don’t tell their parents straightaway when they’ve started a relationship.  I certainly didn’t.  It gave me time to work out if it was just a short-lived fling or something worth risking the parental wrath over.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t try and be smart with me!” Yennefer turns on him.  “Ciri told me on the way here that she told you!  You should have told us!”</p>
<p>“Ciri wasn’t ready to let anyone else know yet.  She wanted to figure things out with Annika before coming out to you two.  I agreed to give her time.  It’s still not an easy thing to tell, even when you’re sure your parents won’t care that you’re gay.”</p>
<p>“We let them have sleepovers, Jaskier!  Two girls, in a relationship, alone in the dark.  How could you be so irresponsible?  Who knows what they could have got up to?”</p>
<p>Geralt really doesn’t want to think about that.  He’d quite like to be one of those dads who’s convinced his baby girl is still innocent even when she’s forty and has two kids.  Besides, it would be a minor miracle if Ciri and her girlfriend managed to get up to anything at his place.  Pegasus likes to sleep on Ciri’s bed with her whenever she’s over, and now won’t take no for an answer.</p>
<p>Geralt doesn’t think even two horny teenagers could manage anything with Pegasus’ big, pathetic eyes watching them.</p>
<p>“They only started dating when Ciri was sixteen.  If they do anything, it’s not illegal so long as they’re both fully consenting.  Ciri and I had a long discussion on consent and social pressure.  They’re not doing anything more than a bit of over the clothes touching at the moment.  Annika doesn’t feel comfortable with anything more and Ciri wanted to know how she could make it clear that she didn’t mind waiting.  She doesn’t want Annika to feel pressured.  They’re both boringly sensible.  I wouldn’t worry.”</p>
<p>His matter-of-fact approach only riles Yennefer more.  Geralt knows Jaskier means well, but he’s had years of experience navigating her temper.  Trying to explain something calmly to her when she’s worked herself into this sort of mood is a recipe for disaster.  Years ago, it’s what had once caused her to slap him (and in hindsight he had been ‘mansplaining’, a word he’d since learned from Ciri) in the middle of a school hallway.  They’d both been dragged before the guidance counsellor for that and Vesemir had been called to pick him up early from school.</p>
<p>What had followed was a brisk but mortifying detailed monologue from Vesemir about navigating a healthy sexual relationship.  Even when he and Yennefer had made up, Vesemir had never let her come over to his house again.  He hadn’t come to the wedding either.</p>
<p>Maybe he should call Vesemir?  He’s dealt with all manner of sexual crises involving the various foster youths he’s raised.  Surely, he’s an expert by now? </p>
<p>“<em>You </em> are <em> not </em> her parent, Jaskier!  You have <em> no </em>say in any of this!”</p>
<p>A horrified silence descends.  Jaskier waits a beat for Geralt to leap to his defence, but Geralt is speechless with disbelief.  He doesn’t get a chance to explode before Jaskier calmly gets up and walks out the room.  Geralt can hear the sound of the front door opening and shutting.  He stands (dislodging a disgruntled Roach from his lap) and rounds on Yennefer, but then Ciri bursts in.</p>
<p>Her face is sheet white and her mouth is a harsh, angry line across her face.  Her eyes blaze fire at them.</p>
<p>“<em>How dare you! </em> ” she fumes.  She’s obviously been listening in on them.  “How could you take your anger out on <em> him </em> when it’s <em> me </em> you’re mad at?  It’s not his fault I told him first.  I <em> chose </em>to do that because I thought you’d both overcomplicate things and I was still trying to work this out for myself!”</p>
<p>She turns on her heel.  “And I was right!  I’m going after him; he didn’t take his keys.  Pegasus is coming with me!”</p>
<p>Personally, Geralt would have felt better if she’d taken Roach with her.  Pegasus was more likely to lick an attacker than bite them.  At least Roach would indiscriminately scratch anyone who wasn’t Geralt.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have said that,” Yennefer whispers once they’re alone again.</p>
<p>“No,” Geralt grunts.  “You shouldn’t have.  For fuck’s sake Yen, what possessed you to say such a thing?  I’m marrying him in six months.  He’s been a part of our lives, and one of Ciri’s closest friends, for over four years!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Yennefer turns her back to him.  She never likes anyone to see her when she’s vulnerable.  “It’s just…  This is the sort of thing I wanted Ciri to come to <em> me </em>about.  I never told my mother anything.  I ignored her at every opportunity.  I don’t want to have that sort of relationship with Ciri.  I’ve tried so hard to be the exact opposite of my mother.  I thought that when she was old enough, we’d be able to gossip about boys (or girls I suppose) and it’d be a mother/daughter bonding moment I never got.”</p>
<p><em> Oh Yen! </em>  In so many ways, she’s just like Geralt.  Her own worst enemy. </p>
<p>“You can’t take your jealousy out on Jaskier.  It’s not his fault.  Your relationship with Ciri is nothing like the one you had with your mother.  She <em> does </em>listen to you.  But she’s allowed to decide who to confide in on her own.  We don’t get to make that choice for her.  That’s how we made such a mess of the divorce.”</p>
<p>“You make a valid point,” she concedes, voice wobbly with suppressed tears.  Geralt almost goes over to hug her, but he’s still too angry with her to do so.  Once she’s got herself under some semblance of control, she sits down on the couch and Geralt sinks next to her.</p>
<p>Roach hops back onto his lap and hisses at Yennefer for getting too close. </p>
<p>“What do we do now?” Yennefer sighs.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Geralt admits.  “I’d normally ask Jaskier.  I guess, when they get back, we have a frank and open discussion with her.  Get all the facts and go from there.”</p>
<p>“Eugh! How sensible.  Your little flower is rubbing off on you.  You’ll be reminding me that we did much worse at her age next.”</p>
<p>“Well, we did.  We did much worse <em> younger </em>than her age.  At least she and this Annika seem capable of having a frank conversation about expectations and boundaries.  Can’t say we managed the same.”</p>
<p>“Which is why she needs to tell us these things!” Yennefer objects.  “We can stop her from making our mistakes.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…”  Geralt doesn’t think that’s necessary.  Ciri often proves to be smarter than both her parents.  At least when it comes to emotional matters. </p>
<p>They half-heartedly discuss potential dating rules, but both are listening intently for the sound of the front door.  Geralt’s phone rings first and he has to shift Roach so he can dig it out his pocket.  It’s Eskel’s name that flashes across the screen.</p>
<p>“Why do I have your daughter and fiancé at my house?” Eskel cuts straight to the point.  “They’re both fine by the way,” he reassures as an afterthought.  “Though Ciri had a few choice words for you and Yen and Jaskier just looks exhausted.”</p>
<p>“There was…” Geralt flounders, not sure what to say or how much Ciri has revealed to his brother.  He doesn’t want to out her if Ciri hasn’t told him yet.  “A bit of a disagreement,” he finishes lamely.  “I’ll come and get them.”</p>
<p>“Ciri’s asked if she can spend the night,” Eskel informs him, and Geralt tries to ignore how much that hurts.  “Jaskier too.”  A double whammy.  “I can put Ciri in the guest room and offer Jaskier the couch.  At least, if that’s alright with you and Yen?”</p>
<p>Geralt turns to relay all this to Yennefer.  She chews her lip for a moment before deflating.  “I suppose giving tempers some time to cool might be best.  As long as he doesn’t mind dropping her off early at mine to grab her school stuff tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Geralt passes this onto Eskel who readily agrees and then immediately hangs up on him.</p>
<p>Yennefer is grabbing her things, preparing to go.  At the door she turns to press a kiss against his cheek.  “I really am sorry, Geralt.”</p>
<p>“Not me you need to apologise to.” </p>
<p>“I know,” she sighs.  “I’ll see if he’ll accept a call from me tomorrow.  Maybe we can meet up for coffee.  We can clear the air on neutral ground.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Geralt finds it especially hard to concentrate on work the next day.  Part of him is afraid that Jaskier won’t be waiting for him when he gets home.</p>
<p>His shoulders sag in relief when he hears Pegasus bark when he walks through the door.  The fluffy mutt comes skidding across the wooden hall floor to greet him.  “Jaskier,” he calls out hopefully.</p>
<p>“In the study,” Jaskier shouts back.</p>
<p>The study is a tiny room that just about fits the desk and a couple of bookcases, leaving barely enough room for two people if one is sitting in the desk chair and the other stands behind them.  Jaskier is pouring over a spreadsheet, eyes dull and hair mussed.  The administration side of the charity he runs bores him to tears but is a necessary evil.</p>
<p>“Everything ok?” Geralt asks carefully, setting an unsure hand on Jaskier’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I guess,” Jaskier says carefully, not looking up from the screen.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he squeezes Jaskier’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Jaskier doesn’t let him off that easily.  “What are you sorry for?”  He’s not even reading what’s on screen, just staring blankly at it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t quick enough to stand up for you with Yen.  I’m sorry I was jealous Ciri went to you instead of me.  I’m sorry you had even a moment of doubt in me.”  He curls himself inwards so he can press as much of himself against Jaskier as possible.  Arms sneak round the chair and clasp over Jaskier’s belly.  Geralt’s entire face is smooshed against the back of his fiancé's head. </p>
<p>“Ciri thinks Annika’s parents are homophobic.  She’s sure that’s why Annika is so nervous about telling anyone.  She decided to talk to me because I’ve met Annika’s parents through the music club, and I had to come out to my own homophobic parents.  It wasn’t about you two or her trust in you.  It was her trying to help her girlfriend.  And I have a duty of care to all the kids in my group.  I wasn’t going to out either of them.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Geralt repeats.  Jaskier heaves a put-upon sigh. </p>
<p>“I know.  Come on.  If I stare at this any longer, I’ll commit hara-kiri.  You're making me chicken fajitas for dinner.  I’ve already got you the ingredients.”</p>
<p>Geralt doesn’t complain; he just hauls Jaskier out of his seat and into his arms for a quick kiss.  Jaskier graciously allows this.</p>
<p>“Yen said she was going to try and call you.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jaskier grimaces slightly.  “We’re meeting for coffee tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Geralt never finds out what exactly was said during that fateful coffee encounter, but he does have to help a rather drunk Jaskier out of a harassed looking Istredd’s car later that evening.  A giggling Yennefer fights him for his fiancé as she presses purple kisses onto Jaskier’s laughing face.</p>
<p>Istredd and Geralt give each other a firm nod of solidarity before they each head off to put their respective partners to bed.</p>
<p>Geralt does know that Yennefer arranges a few private sessions with their old marriage counsellor.  He tries, as subtly as he can, to let her know how proud of her he is for doing so.  They both still have underlying insecurities that rear their ugly heads at the worst possible moments. </p>
<p>Sometimes, Geralt still can’t believe the life he’s managed to obtain for himself; that’s when his treacherous brain tells him to pack his bags and run before he screws it up.  One time, safe in the dark with Jaskier, Geralt had confessed to having these occasional urges to flee.  Jaskier had made him promise to tell either him or Dr Mousesack whenever one of these doubts crept in, so they could talk him through it.  Geralt finds it simpler to talk to the doctor.  It’s easier to admit such things to a man he’s not sleeping with.</p>
<p>A few weeks after the drunken coffee date, Jaskier decides to throw an impromptu dinner party for the whole family.  Ciri, rather bravely in Geralt’s opinion, asks if she can bring Annika with her.  Given that Vesemir, Lambert and Eskel will be there, as well as Yennefer and Istredd, Geralt wonders if poor Annika will go running for the hills.</p>
<p>He should have known better.  Ciri’s not the type to be attracted to cowards, and while Annika looks very timid on his doorstep, clutching his daughter’s hand, she bravely raises her eyes to meet his own and gives him a small smile. </p>
<p>“Ciri, Annika, you’re here!” Jaskier bounds up behind him, and Annika seems to relax slightly at the familiar face. </p>
<p>“Hey, I know you all kind of know each other already, but… Dad and Dad, this is Annika.  Annika, this is my dad, Geralt, and you know my other dad, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you again,” Annika shakes their hands politely.  Dark lines in the shape of a swallow cover her forearm.  Thankfully, Geralt can see where they’re peeling away, revealing it to be a temporary tattoo.  He vaguely recalls Ciri gushing about an online quiz she’d done with her friends to discover what their soul animals were.  He tries not to show how sweet he thinks it is that Annika has stamped Ciri’s soul animal across her arm.  She’s also dyed her hair since the last time he saw her.  It’s a wavy aquamarine now.  It suits her.</p>
<p>“Well, two down.  Are you sure you want to meet the rest of the madhouse?” Ciri asks her.  “We could just run now and get a McDonald’s or something.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Annika squeezes Ciri’s hand and they brush past Geralt and Jaskier and head towards the living room.</p>
<p>Jaskier turns to look at Geralt, slightly teary eyed and with a blinding smile stretched across his face. </p>
<p>“She called me Dad!”</p>
<p>Geralt can’t help but grin and wrap an arm around him to pull him close.</p>
<p>“Of course she did,” he beams and swoops down for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title comes from a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hO1GPGtetw">song</a> I remember singing at nursery.  </p>
<p>Feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://dancinglassie.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>